


Dögölj meg, Cukor(mérgezésben)

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Dögölj meg, Cukor(mérgezésben)

 – De (név)! Ez...ez... – Az amerikai szinte szóhoz sem jutott a indulataitól. 

  – Tudod, hogy szeretlek, Alfie, de mindennek van határa. Márpedig az, hogy tönkre akarod tenni a mi... – Esélyed sem volt folytatni a mondatot, mert párod szavadba vágott.

– Hát épp ez az! Én is szeretlek, (név)! Próbálok mindig a kedvedben járni épp ezért, de ez... Ez olyasmi amiből képtelen vagyok engedni. Ezt meg kell tennem, és nem állíthatsz meg. – Kezdte volna el a cselekvést, amiről már egy ideje vitáztatok, csak, hogy a nyakába ugorva akadályozd. Pillanatokkal később egyfajta dulakodás bontakozott ki közöttetek.

Ütötted, ahol érted, ő a hajad húzta, miközben mindketten egymás csiklandós pontjait próbáltátok nyalogatni, hogy a másik kényszerüljön térdre előbb. Ez nem is váratott olyan sokat magára, mivelhogy hosszú, eseménydús percekkel később már a puha füvön végeztétek, felettetek a csillagos ég jóváhagyó nagyapó módjára tekintett le rátok.

Nem tudtad mikor és hogyan váltott a vita másféle hadviselésre, de azt vetted észre, hogy már egy csókban küzdötök a dominanciáért, mely majd esedékesen a kérdést is eldönti egyikőtök javára. 

Na, nem mintha ilyen jókislány lettél volna, aki tisztességesen játszik. Kegyetlenül megharaptad a nyelvét, és áttoltad a sajátodat az ő szájába, átvéve az irányítást, mivel igenis hittél a saját igazadban. 

De párodat, a hőst, ahogy ő szerette magát hívatni, se akármilyen fából faragták, így állta a sarat, és ujjaival a gerinceden kezdett el  játszadozni, ezzel téged megbizsergésre, majd nyögésre késztetve, mely tökéletes alkalmat adott számára a stafétabot visszavételére.

A csók végül élet-halál-harccá kezdett válni, mivel mindkét makacs résztvevője, vagyis ti, csakazértis módon nem akarta beismerni a vereséget, de ugyanakkor lassan esedékesnek tűnt megszakítani a túlfűtött vita-csókot, mivel a levegőtök igencsak megcsappant... Épp ezért is lett döntetlen az állás, mert eme lépést egyszerre tettétek meg. De akkor... kinek érvényesül az igaza?

Pihegés közben sem tétlenkedtél, gyorsan ráültél szerelmed derekára, a földhöz szögezve őt, s megnehezítve zihálását is. Egy huncut vigyor kúszott arcodra. Már majdnem a célvonalnál voltál. Meg tudod nyerni ezt, elvégre nem maradhatsz alul a hőssel szemben, ha te vagy a barátnője!

De a hős se hiába hős, így mikor elvesztél a lehetőségek átgondolásában, egy követhetetlen mozdulattal a csiklandós hónaljadhoz nyúlt, mire a nyakad is behúztad meglepetésedben, majd fordított a helyzeteteken, s ő került felülre, míg te feküdtél alatta kiszolgáltatottan. Ennyit a nyerésről...

  – Szóval... azt akartam mondani, hogy történjen bármi is, nem állíthatsz meg abban, hogy a pillecukrot megsüssem! – Villantotta ki a foga fehérjét, úgy ténylegesen, mint átvitt értelemben.

– De nem teheted! Egyszerűen undorító úgy! Eszednél vagy, Alfie? Tényleg el akarod pazarolni a mennyei pillecukrokat ilyen elrontással? Komolyan? – Kontráztál rá te is mondandójára.

Végül kiegyeztetek a döntetlenben, mindketten úgy ettétek a pillecukrot, ahogy szerettétek, vagyis Alfie megsütve, míg te simán, s tömés közben  egyre csak morcos, haragos pillantásokat lövelltetek a másik felé...


End file.
